Tao
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura. Sepasang anak manusia yang saling menyayangi, tapi berbeda jalan kehidupan. Bagaikan simbol Tao, Yin&Yang yang selalu berdekatan tapi berlawanan. AU, songfic, oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : Romance/Friendship**

**Tao©Do As Infinity**

**DI SARANKAN SEBAIKNYA MEMBACA CERITA INI SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGU TAO AGAR LEBIH MENGETAHUI MAKNANYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi ga subete hanashi owari, Me no mae ni wa futatsu no michi**

**Tsuraku nagai tabi no tochuu, Omotai nimotsu futatsu ni akeru**

**(**You finish talking about everything, There are two roads before us

Along the long and painful journey, Our heavy baggage is split in two**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sakura mengarungi jalan raya yang luas membentang di hadapannya dengan menunggangi Harley Davidsonnya seorang diri. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tapi lain dengan pandangan hatinya. Sedari awal berangkat, hati Sakura berkecamuk perih dan sakit. Tak bisa di bayangkan olehnya. Sahabat terdekatnya yang juga sangat ia cintai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menuju ke hamparan padang rumput hijau yang terbentang amat luas. Tapi pemandangan indah nan elok di sisi jalan tak sanggup membuat hatinya sejuk dalam seketika.

"Sasuke..." Bisiknya pelan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Sore nara migi wo tore Shinjiteru mama ni, Bokura wa hidari e to yuku**

**(**In that case you take the right, Go the way you believe is right we'll take the left**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke memacu mobil sport BMWnya di jalanan yang sepi dengan cukup kencang. Pikiran dan hatinya berkecamuk tidak karuan atas keputusan yang ia ambil kemarin.

"Maafkan aku Sakura..." Ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Ima Haruka na yuuhi no naka**

**Kage toketeku ryoute furu yo, Kimi ga kieru made**

**(**Now your shadow melts into the sunset far away

I'll wave with both hands until you disappear**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sakura terus memacu motornya dengan lebih kencang lagi. Tapi hal itu percuma. Kenangan-kenangan indahnya ketika bersama Sasuke tetap menempel erat dalam ingatannya. Dan hal itu makin membuatnya sedih dan sakit. Jalanan yang terbentang luas terus dilaluinya tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini Sasuke..." Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya perlahan menetes dari mata emeraldnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Saraba tomo yo wasure wa shinai**

**Deaeta koto hokori ni omou**

**Boku no kawari no kibou no tsue ga**

**Hikari no saki michibiku darou**

**(**Farewell my friend i won't forget you

I'm proud that we were able to meet

A cane of hope will surely guide you into the light

In place of me**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke sengaja memelankan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah pertokoan yang sudah tua dan tak terpakai lagi. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di tempat itu. Sasuke lalu keluar dari mobil dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang menurutnya berharga dari sakunya. Sebuah foto. Foto antara dirinya dan Sakura di sebuah ladang jagung.

"Sakura...aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucapnya lirih sambil memandangi selembar foto itu dengan seksama.

"Maaf...tapi ini semua harus terjadi" Dan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya sedikit demi sedikit.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Namida wa kawaku mono inori tsudzukeru yo**

**Haruka na kono sora no shita**

**(**You tears will dry

I'll keep praying under the distance sky**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sakura benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan isi hatinya sekarang. Hatinya perih serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Air matanya makin lama makin deras turun dari mata hijaunya yang indah. Kenangan-kenangan bagaimana dulu ketika awal berkenalan dengan Sasuke, memori tentang persahabatannya dengan Sasuke, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah, Kenangan manis ketika ia bisa mencintai laki-laki berambut raven itu dengan tulus sepenuh hati. Semua itu dulu indah nan menawan, tapi kali ini semua itu bagaikan racun dalam pikirannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Mata dokoka de omoidashite**

**Kitto bokura mo onaji ame ni**

**Utare iru no sa**

**(**Think of me again somewhere

I'm sure the same rain

Is beating down of us**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam tangisannya yang pelan. Foto kenangan yang berlokasi di ladang jagung itu di ambilnya ketika hari ulang tahun Sakura, tanggal 18 Maret tahun lalu. Ia dan Sakura sedang tersenyum manis di dalam foto itu. Ia tak menyangka, kenangan manis setahun lalu itu adalah salah satu kenangan terakhirnya bersama perempuan yang ia sayangi itu.

"Sakura...selamat tinggal. Dan...terima kasih untuk segalanya" Sejenak Sasuke menghapus air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya, dan masuk ke mobilnya lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Aa sakura no hana ga mauyo**

**Aa sorezore yume miru michi**

**(**Ah cherry blossoms dance

Ah on the paths of our respective dreams**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sakura terus melajukan motornya, begitu juga Sasuke di lain sisi. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka berpapasan di jalan yang sama. Sasuke menuju ke arah barat, sedangkan Sakura ke arah timur. Pertemuan tak sengaja itu sengaja memberi arti bahwa takdir memaksa mereka untuk menjalankan perannya sendiri-sendiri dalam kehidupan pribadi mereka. Seperti arti lambang Tao, Yin dan Yang. Selalu berlawanan walau berdekatan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Ima haruka na yuuhi no naka **

**Kage toketeku ryoute furu yo, Kimi ga kieru made**

**(**Now your shadow melts into the sunset far away

I'll wave with both hands until you disappear**)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sakura melewati ladang jagung tempat kenangan indahnya dulu bersama Sasuke. Ia sengaja memberhentikan motornya di dekat situ. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan melewati jalan setapak di tengah ladang yang dulu pernah ia lalui bersama laki-laki yang mempunyai tempat spesial di hatinya.

"Sasuke, tempat ini masih indah. Persis seperti setahun yang lalu" Ujarnya lirih dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

Ia kemudian melihat setangkai bunga lili tumbuh di tak jauh di hadapannya, dan lalu ia pun memetiknya. Ia sejenak mengamati bentuk dan wujud bunga cantik itu, dan menghirupnya perlahan.

Tanpa terasa gerimis mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Sakura memandang ke arah langit yang mendung. Bau tanah yang basah tercium dengan jelas. Persis seperti kejadian setahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke, sayonara..."

**FIN**

**Terima kasih banyak ya udah mau menyempatkan waktu buat mbaca fic abal ini. Maklum, author baru pernah buat genre romance songfic. Jadinya ya, kaya gini deh hehehe. O ya, ada baiknya readers sekalian sebelumnya pernah ngeliat video clip Tao dari Do As Infinity. Soalnya kalo sama sekali belum pernah ngeliat clip itu, di jamin bingung dan gak mudeng sama alur cerita fic ini. Intinya lagu Tao menceritakan tentang laki-laki dan perempuan yang bersahabat dekat yang akhirnya harus berpisah karena berbeda jalan hidup. Tapi lebih spesifiknya lagi author juga gak tau. Soalnya video clip itu penyampaian maknanya juga agak membingungkan sih. Dan seluruh isi cerita ini 80% persis dengan aslinya, walau terjadi sedikit perubahan disana-sini. Di fic ini juga Sakura berperan sebagai Van Tomiko (pemeran video clip sekaligus vokalis aslinya) dan Sasuke berperan sebagai Ryo Owatari (pemeran video clip sekaligus gitaris aslinya). Oke daripada author ceramah gak mutu terus, bagi yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, atau flame author persilahkan kok. Silahkan!**


End file.
